Jafar's Slave
by fictionprince
Summary: Jafar,the evil sorceror takes up as the king of Agrabah and makes Jasmine his slave. Rated M. Plz R&R. First story


Jafar sat on the diwan thinking about his victory a year earlier. He had been only the grand vizier then, now he was the supreme sultan of Agrabah. He had got the boon of becoming the greatest sorcerer on the earth from the Genie and had made Princess Jasmine, the beautiful daughter of the then sultan his slave. He had wanted to make her his wife but she had refused his proposal point blank. He had tried many of his charms on her yet she had not yielded. Suddenly as luck would have had it she succumbed to his desires and told him passionately of her love for him. Jafar saw beyond her sexual charms as she pressed her body against his arousal. He found the street rat Aladdin, the princess' lover lurking behind him waiting to strike at the right moment. He did not catch the boy then but fell into a deep kiss between himself and Jasmine. As Aladdin had approached from behind he had whipped round and struck the boy down. He was half dead by the time he had finished with him. He bound him securely in magical cords and took his princess' innocence right in front of him. Aladdin was sent to the castle dungeons where he died of shame but the princess was told that if she wanted to see Aladdin alive again she would have to tend to Jafar's 'private' desires. Jasmine had consented to this proposal to save her dearest from the jaws of death never knowing that he was already dead. Thus, he had got Jasmine as an ordinary concubine for the satisfaction of his sexual desires.

It had been a year since. Jafar was waiting for the slave in his bedchambers. There was a knock on the door. Jafar's deep voice granted the entrance permission. A girl, no more than twenty years of age and breathtaking beauty entered. She was dressed in a revealing red string bikini top displaying a lot of cleavage. Her midriff was completely exposed. Her navel was pierced with a gold ring. The bottom garment was a golden sarong slit at the thighs for a display of her delicious legs. The back of the sarong did not cover her ass properly as it was shaped like a thong. Her ebony black hair was done in an elaborate ponytail tied with golden strings. There was a stark contrast between the sultan, heavily clad in gold and silk and the scantily clad slave.

The woman was none other than the former princess Jasmine, now no more than Jafar's own prostitute. Jafar motioned her to come closer. He had trapped her in a magic such that she involuntarily responded to him."Good evening, slave." Jafar said. Jasmine replied "Good evening, master."It was not a mechanical, robotic voice but Jasmine's usual husky and sweet voice. It was a part of the magic that in spite of the fact that deep down she hated him she would respond with her most sexually stimulating tricks. Jafar already felt his pants under a bit of strain as a result of the display before him."Show me your tits, slave" Jafar ordered. There was something mischievous and disrespectful about the tone that he assumed. Jasmine without a second thought untied the strings that held her bra in place. She threw the bra near her feet and stood there bare breasted her succulent breasts on display for her master. Her breasts jingled at the sudden motion. The cold wind of the desert night brushed against her nipples. Her nipples were already erect. Jafar clapped his hand twice which was a sign for Jasmine to assume a position that made it easy to watch or touch her breasts. Jasmine quickly took on the position her master desired. Earlier she had felt awkward following the orders of a man she hated but later had found out that he could give her a lot of sexual pleasure. Jafar walked toward her and cupped her breasts in his hand and squeezed them. She moaned in ecstasy as she felt her core growing wet. Jafar kneaded her left breast as he kissed, scratched, bit and suckled her right one. "Do you like it, slave?" Jafar asked."Yes master, give me more master, and fuck your dirty cock slut."Jasmine replied in between pants."All in good time" said Jafar. He ventured lower on to her flat stomach. Her beautifully toned body responded violently under his ministrations. He kissed her navel earning a groan from her. Now he could positively feel his cock threatening to tear apart his garments. He removed it from its confines and it sprang into view, erect and coated with precum, his balls were enormous. It was larger and thicker than any normal human cock thus justifying Jasmine's earlier request. Jafar undid the strings fastening the sarong-thong in place. It revealed the thing he craved for most, Jasmine's cunt, the topping of her feminine form. Her nether lips were parted and looked inviting. She was completely hairless there also. He ventured further down kissing her nether lips en route but not giving them much attention He began licking her creamy inner thighs. He earned many moans and grunts that clearly testified the fact that the slave was having a good time. The foreplay, he felt, was necessary. When he seemed to be satisfied with all the foreplay he could get he positioned his thick manhood at Jasmine's entrance. He thrust into her as hard as he could, locating the spot that was most pleasurable to her. Jasmine moaned with pleasure again and again as Jafar hit her spot again and again. Jafar was nowhere close to his release as he exercised a lot of self control. But such a lot of pleasure was too much for Jasmine as she was thrown into her first orgasm that night. Her pelvic muscles gripped Jafar's member as love juices flooded through her. The first orgasm was cue for Jafar to start the second round. He walked Jasmine over to the dresser where she leaned over jutting out her fine ass like a highway sign. Jafar thrust into her rear entrance as hard as possible. He set into a fine rhythm very fast. He squeezed her breasts alternately with one hands and he thrust two fingers of his other hand into her pussy, massaging it. His fast rhythm soon got the better of her, as she was thrown of the edge with to two simultaneous orgasms. Yet Jafar had not had his release.

Knowing the ritual, Jasmine got down on her knees and started licking her master's enormous dick and balls. It was Jafar's turn to moan and grunt with pleasure. He held Jasmine's head and forced her to swallow his entire dick. She nearly choked on it. He began thrusting as Jasmine sucked her cheeks hollowing out with the attempt to pleasure her master. She slowly licked his precum and rolled her tongue around his dick. The sight of the sexy prostitute getting face fucked was getting too much for Jafar now."Suck it harder, bitch" . He roared violently. His dick was already exploring Jasmine's throat. Finally, Jafar ejaculated into Jasmine's mouth. The former princess milked her master's balls off every drop of cum and swallowed it. Her multiple orgasms had drained her of so much energy that she fell unconscious then and there. He spared one look for the beautiful, hot and sexy girl lying naked on the floor and imagined what an amazing sultana she would have been if she had approved of his first proposal a year back. But it was not in Jafar's nature to sympathize. She was nothing but his sex slave now and she would remain so as long as she lived. He put on his garments and sat on the throne he had built for his bed chambers.

Five minutes later there was another knock on the door. Jafar said "Enter". Jafar's army commander Razoul entered the room bowed before the sultan and gave a hungry smile in the naked slave's direction. Jafar pretended not to notice this and asked, "What news?" Razoul was wrenched back to reality by the sultan's voice. He replied respectfully, "Victory to the Sultan, Sire, the western country has refused to surrender their kingdom to us. What shall we do?" Jafar closed his eyes for a minute and finally replied" Prepare your army for battle, Razoul, we shall march at daybreak for the western country next week…and …"he said after some thought"…and spread word that the former princess Jasmine will perform a dance the day after tomorrow. I want all preparations made for the show. A fine stage and all. I want the most famous people throughout the country to attend the show. Also accommodate as many common people as possible." Razoul could not believe his ears. He asked "You mean her, Majesty?" pointing at the naked and unconscious slave."Yes, I mean her, you fool, the people of the kingdom still believe that Aladdin is alive and the day he comes back he will seize the kingdom from me and make Jasmine his queen and rule in peace. But they don't know that Jasmine is not only my captive but also my slave, tending to my private needs, no more than a whore. It would assert my supremacy over Jasmine and the people. Because they would by no means accept a whore as sultana, and their dear Aladdin is dead as is the former sultan. Their only option is me. Make haste get it done fast." Razoul bowed and retreated.

Jafar summoned for the best seamstress of the castle and Jasmine's makeup artist and told them, "I want Jasmine to look the most luscious tomorrow, use your entire expertise. You seamstress, I want you to create the most revealing costume for her that you can. And make sure that if you fail, you go to the slaughter house."After issuing all orders Jafar slept in peace.

He inspected all the preparation and put a new charm on Jasmine so that she would perform a strip dance on a sensual beat. The big day arrived and Jasmine danced shamelessly in front of all the people. The good people covered their eyes in shame while the bad men stared as the princess slave's athletically toned feminine body swung to the beats of the drum, their tongues lolling out, cursing Jafar for his good luck. The show was a great success on Jafar's part as he got the unwilling vote of the majority for the kingship. He promised the Public for more such shows. The criminal men of the kingdom were mightily pleased. Jafar soon established a kingdom uniting the entire Arabia. He lived a life of great luxury and lived a magically extended life. He had sex with Jasmine till his dying day on whom he had put the charm of eternal youth. The day he died he ordered to have Jasmine killed also so that he could enjoy her wherever he went.


End file.
